


♡ Daddy Material ♡

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Children, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, Jae will show up soon I promise, M/M, Multi, Other, Parenthood, Sungjin dated a girl for a few paragraphs, progresses monthly bc I felt like it, romance is not the focus, some other celebrities appear but only for a brief moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Sungjin's girlfriend ditches him, leaving him with her two kids. He can't find it in him to leave them, even if they aren't his.In other words,Soft drabbles (probably) about Wonpil and Dowoon growing up with Sungjin as a father and Younghyun as Sungjin's helper.





	♡ Daddy Material ♡

“Honey, I’m running to Walmart really quick. I ran out of Mac and Cheese for Pillie and Woonie. Would you please watch them for me?” the brunette woman asked, already grabbing her purse. She didn't look at Sungjin, but he looked at her and rose an eyebrow. She is his girlfriend of one year and three months, and she has two children, neither of which are Sungjin’s.

He met her through one of his best friends, Kang Younghyun. It was at a party of his, one of the ones he threw for the hell of it. And initially Sungjin wasn’t planning on attending, but Younghyun made him go anyways. And yes, he actually _made_ Sungjin go. He physically made Sungjin get in his car, actually drove him to his house, forced him to help with decorating, and refused to take him home until the party was over. Because “you’re too tense, live a little”.

Well, Sungjin is too old to be partying like some irresponsible college kid, he wants to say but doesn't. And then, he meets a woman. One who is pretty and smart and sarcastic and knows just how to worm her way into his heart. He loves her kids as much as he loves her. Wonpil and Dowoon, both very charming kids. They’re… well, not _well_ behaved. But they’re good kids. Sungjin doesn't usually spend too much time with kids and hardly knows how to interact with them. But over time (pretty quickly, actually), Wonpil and Dowoon grew fond of him too.

“Yeah, of course. We’ll be here, alive, when you get back,” Sungjin assured her.

“Thank you, Jinnie, I love you,” she said hastily before rushing out the door. It was only 5:30, Sungjin didn’t see the point in rushing. But she always liked for Wonpil and Dowoon to have eaten dinner by 6:30 and bathing a little after that. Bed time was 9:30. Between bath time and bedtime, Wonpil and Dowoon were free to do as their little hearts pleased.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

“Yeah, and she hasn’t been back since,” Sungjin told his dear best friend, Younghyun. Younghyun nodded as he listened to Sungjin’s sad story. “And do you know why?”

“Uh, not really? Me and her weren't very close, really she’s a friend of a friend,” Younghyun replied.

“Because she left me for some rich guy in Hong Kong named Jackson,” Sungjin answered, sounding very unimpressed and annoyed. “She met him a long time ago, two years ago. But Wonpil and Dowoon never liked him so she’s been searching for the ‘right guy’ to take care of them,” Sungjin continues.

“You mean- She just- Dumped her kids on you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been taking care of them for a week now,” Sungjin answered. He let out a sigh and looked out the living room window to the backyard. Dowoon was kicking a soccer ball around. “It’s not easy. She never had a job, you know? So Dowoon never had a babysitter or anything, but I _do_ have a job. Thankfully, my boss has been understanding and given me a little time off but it won’t be forever,” Sungjin added.

There was a moment of silence. But then Younghyun spoke up. “I mean, I can take them off your hands?” Sungjin looked over at Younghyun and rose an eyebrow.

“You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think you can manage two kids?” Sungjin shot. Younghyun scoffed, mildly offended.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I appreciate the sentiment but really-”

“Okay, okay, yeah I know. So my lifestyle isn’t exactly ideal for a guy with kids.”

“Frankly it’s not good for anyone, but continue.”

“ _But_ , I work from home. I can watch Wonpil and Dowoon for you when you’re at work,” Younghyun suggested. Sungjin was going to protest, but thought about it. This really was his best bet. He didn't completely trust Younghyun to care for these kids, but he could give it a shot.

“Fine. But I swear to God, if they get hurt under your supervision-” Sungjin starts a threat that Younghyun is quick to stop.

“Woah, woah, do you see a single scratch on me? Trust me, these kids are going to be in good hands,” Younghyun assured Sungjin. Sungjin eyed him for a moment, but then nodded. He couldn't do much else, could he? “Although, I am curious, Sungjin. Why are you still watching them? It’s not like their mom is coming back. You could… I don't know, but I’m sure there are other things you can do.”

Yes, that's true. Sungjin could call the police for child neglect. But his ex was somewhere in Hong Kong, who knows where she is now. He could put them in an orphanage but somehow it didn’t feel right. And abandoning them somewhere was simply out of the question. Like I said before, Sungjin had grown fond of Wonpil and Dowoon. Almost as fond as he had grown of their mother.

He looked back outside the window, to Dowoon. He had successfully scored a goal against the dummy of a goalkeeper he had set up, one of Wonpil’s action figures if Sungjin is seeing correctly. Sungjin watches Dowoon’s lips curve up into a smile, he high fives his teddy bear that falls over and Sungjin will have to wash because it’s covered in dirt. Dowoon hastily picks it up, words that neither Sungjin nor Younghyun can hear but Sungjin is sure Dowoon is sputtering out apologies by the way his face changes to one of concern.

And Sungjin sighs, he sighs a long sigh. “Because, Younghyun, she did it. She found the right guy to take care of her kids.”


End file.
